Are You Ever Coming Back?
by Ramrhein
Summary: Percy Jackson is MIA. Annabeth is Pregnant. Percy is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Annabeth is an Architecture professor. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Full Summary

Percy Jackson goes MIA during a SHIELD mission gone wrong. His wife, Annabeth Jackson is living in the borders of Camp Half Blood, works as an Architect Professor at NYU, before she can start up her own firm. Annabeth is devastated by the news as is everyone at camp. Just weeks after Percy goes missing Annabeth takes a pregnancy test and the results are astounding. The Avengers unable to track him down close the case. 4 years later on the 9th anniversary of The 2nd Giant War he is found bleeding in an alley by Avengers Tower. Will he be able to recover?

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE AVENGERS RICK RIORDAN AND MARVEL DO

Originally posted on my Wattpad account. Ramrhein


	2. Missing?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH PERCY JACKSON RICK RIORDAN DOES NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE AVENGERS MARVEL OWNS THAT.**

 **NOTE THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE COVIL WAR BECAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW TO WORK THE PLOT IN OTHERWISE**

 **Set: August 7, 2014 Mongolia**  
 **Percy's POV**

So it took about 5 hours into my mission for it all to go south. It was standard mission for a level 10 agent like myself. Take out the bad guy, get the hostages out and diffuse the bomb. My plan went down quickly on the first step.

The first three hours were dedicated to scoping out the area. I spent the next half an hour or hour engaged in telling Fury what I had seen.

My last hour of the mission went wrong by not doing one thing.

How could I have been so stupid?

I had never checked the thermal radar to see where the people were.

I had only checked to see where hostages were no one else.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Seaweed Brain.

Clint and Bruce had been waiting for someone who would never return for years in a Quinjet nearby.

I went in through the roof. An air vent was the only way in that wouldn't get me chopped up by a fan. Clint would be having a field day alone with the vents.

I quickly scouted the inner workings of the tunnel with a silent drone. My route was calculated and set. I tapped my earpiece "Code 103 I'm heading in."

Bruce gave me an affirmative on the other side telling me I was clear. I climbed through coming to a stop in front of the fourth opening. I swung the havent door open quietly.

Landing with a soft thud I checked the area around me. The coast was clear.

I brought a recording and put it under the door that located where the hostage room was. The recording echoed through the earpiece going to the Quinjet and to the helacarrier.

"He should be here by now" The voice I knew that. A German accent definitely.

"What if he doesn't show up" I assume a soldier said that.

"He will come and when he does he will wish he was never born." I didn't realize what that meant, but Clint clearly could.

Over the receiver I heard "Perce, get out now you've been compromised."

"On the way" I responded

I turned around the corner to come face to face with a soldier bearing the symbol of a Hydra. "On second thought guys, I'm not."

"So how's the weather?" I asked before sprinting down the left wing. Only to have already been surrounded.

"I'll see you guys later, okay? I spoke with a nervous shake.

"Percy Jackson if you dare to step foo-" Bruce never got to finish as the earpiece was ripped out of my ear and smashed on the floor.

I never got a word in only a thought before I blacked out.

I'll be alright Annabeth.

 **Clint's POV**

The Quinjet was silent. Radio came in from our base.

"What the hell just happened?" Fury asked.

"What just happened is that you possibly lost your best spy, and people just lost their friend as another lost a husband that's what freaking happened Fury." Green raged through Bruce's eyes.

"Calm down Bruce it'll work out. You know it will."

"Head back to the tower. The rest of the Avengers will be there as well as some agents."

An explosion rung through my ears. No. The building occupied just moments ago by his best friend was gone. Reduced to a steel frame and ash.

"Was that the building?" Bruce gave a yes. A groan and quiet crying could be heard. I assumed it was Agent Hill, she always had a soft spot for him as he was young and been through much. "See if you can find anything in the rubble. Collect evidence anything we need to know to get him back."

Hours later we showed up at the tower to dead silence. We had collected blood samples along with the recorder. Everything else had been taken.

The whole team was there.

"I could've been there" I stated angrily. "Why was he going in alone Fury?"

"No one could have predicted or changed the outcome of what has happened today. If it had been someone else we would still be I. The same situation."

"He is just a kid."

"A kid who has been through what many of you believe is your wildest dreams. He has fought two wars and survived, He has even survived Hell. I'm sure he can survive this." Tony said. He and Percy had always worked on things using his powers to a mechanical advantage.

"And what if he doesn't? What happens then?"

I swear I legit heard a pin drop.

After a few moments Natasha said softly "Has anyone Iris- Messaged Annabeth yet."

"I think we should all do it together."

A few minutes later a picture of a campfire was shown. The Fire only a mild 6 feet, looked a little put out, as this always happened when Percy went out on a mission.

"ANNABETH" Fury roared to get her attention as well as the rest of the camp. All of Percy's friends were there, I knew it. It was going to be harder on them then on Percy himself.

"Annabeth we have something to tell you. Percy's-" Annabeths expression fell as well as her friends

"Don't tell me he's dead. Don't you dare tell me that."

"No... But he's gone MIA after a mission."

No one spoke only sobs could be heard.

"Everyone go to your cabins except for Percy's friends." No one moved and Clint knew why. They were all family there. No one got left behind.

"Ok alright but I want everyone to be silent"

"How long? How long has he been missing?" Annabeth sobbed. She was strong Clint knew but they were soulmates. They had one heart and it had been ripped.

"He's been missing since 14:00 hours."

"I knew it. He always Iris-messages me after missions. I should have known."

Her friend, the punk one. Tanka? No Thalia, pulled her in for a hug muffling her cries- not that she could do anything about her own.

"Annabeth we will call you again tomorrow okay? Try to get some sleep." Annabeth nodded though everyone knew she wouldn't.

They swiped through the message. Not far away in Manhattan another call was made from Long Island. Neither end could stop crying. It felt just like last time. No one knew but everyone did at the same time.

 **Hi short chapter with a lot in it. I came up with this a few hours ago I hope you like it!**  
Edited as of 12/21/16  
 **1149 words**


	3. Where

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE AVENGERS RICK RIORDAN AND MARVEL DO  
Camp Half-Blood

Grovers POV

Bad things happen to good people.

I remember Percy saying that to me when we were attending Yancy Academy. I didn't know why he was saying that or how he could come up with that but I now know.

When Percy had returned back from his apartment after our first quest together. He had said something vaguely along the lines of his step father being Hades while his mother was an innocent soul being tortured.

What he had never mentioned that day was that the same thing happened to him. Many people believed he had a good childhood being the Savior of Olympus twice and all. But Annabeth was too yet she had the worst kind.

Bad things happen to good people.

It applied to Perce in so many ways I never knew where to start. After we had come back from saving Annabeth and Lady Artemis he had told me. He had said he never trusted anyone more than me. Sure Annabeth was a close second but I knew a vague setting of his home life. I couldn't say I wasn't surprised. After vacation for Christmas back in 6th grade he would come back with new scars. He would try to hide it,but he wasn't fooling anyone. He said he went skateboarding, which was believable because he looks like a typical everyday skater.

Every year something new happened to him.

When he was 12 he believed his mother to be dead

When he was 13 he was made fun of because of Tyson

At 14 he had to deal with the guilt of losing Bianca and Zoë whose deaths were blamed on him by Nico

At 15 he somewhat lead the Camp into a battle losing 2 campers

When he was 16 he lead a war and blamed himself for all the deaths that happened there.

Finally at 17 he fell into Tartarus, yet he was not alone it took a toll on him, and he was expected to go into another war no more than 2 weeks later.

And now he's missing for the third time. Hopefully the last.

And hopefully he will be back soon.

Annabeth had Iris-messaged Sally. It went as expected Sally had instantly started crying, causing Paul to come in. Sally's new book had come out. She had dedicated it to

 _To my son_  
 _For coming home after so long_

The book had been a fantasy which had been about the Greeks. She told her story though of course not saying she had went through it. She had actually told them in 5 books which was weird seeing as she put it under some 'Rick Riordan'. That was a strange name for her.

It seemed like it was selling alright. Apparently readers had been itching for more after her last series about our quests.

It was definitely weird to have our story out. Especially with the fact people didn't actually think they were real. Right?

No one knew what happened down it Tartarus so unless Sally got them to open up, Nobody knew.

Chiron had immediately issued search and rescue groups. To no ones surprise everyone participated. Though the little kids wanted to help they stayed trying to get in contact with Percy.

If the people were smart enough, they would have taken him to Alaska.

I just hope they didn't.

I had one last thought before I ordered the nature creatures for search parties.

 _You are right Percy, bad things happen to good people like yourself._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _~Rylie Out_


	4. Annabeth's Disaster

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE AVENGERS AND ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**

Annabeth didn't know it at the time her husband had went missing, but 2 weeks after she had started getting sick. Many of the campers as well as the Avengers had thought it was a typical flu, and would go away as quick as it came given her partial godly blood.

Annabeth knew what was happening but did not under any circumstances want to admit it.

Athena would not be excited.

Poseidon and her are on good terms, but seeing as his son was missing would not be excited either.

Grover would help her out.

Nico didn't know of Percy's disappearance and would not be thrilled of 2 bombs being forced upon him at once.

Thalia would be supportive of her. She would be happy.

-look Fred's making an appearance with a time lapse following-

3rd person pov

1 month had gone by. Annabeth was back teaching architecture at NYU while she waited for her own architecture business to take off. Her students noticed a difference in her. She was quieter, reprimanded students more often, and gave them more individual projects more than group ones.

Her students knew she had a husband, one that would pick her up occasionally. One that they had not seen in the week since she had returned to teaching. Students and teacher alike were the a few years apart in age. Mrs. Chase-Jackson had gotten her Phd when she was 22 and started teaching the immediate year after. Though she seemed much older.

Subtle differences became larger. She would come into class later, eat foods while they were working on projects. Sometimes a more influential figure would stop by the classroom whispering things in her ear. They all knew it was Tony Stark. The first day he came in they had pens out while doing a PowerPoint. The pens were next used as autographing tools as students gasped. Students had fumbled for their phones.

Mr. Stark wasn't so keen and enthusiastic as he was on tv. He seemed much more depressed. That's what the tabloids were saying anyways. They all knew him to be Iron Man, so when he came in with the rest of the Avengers all in their gear as if just coming from a fight, that caught their attention more.

A member was missing. So the tabloids were right, Tsunami had gone missing. Another thing that questioned them more than anything. Why was their teacher talking to the Avengers on multiple occasions?

So that day 2 1/2 months after Mrs. Chase-Jackson had returned was quite exciting. They were learning about cultural influences of architectures. Tony Stark had come in followed by the avengers fanning around her. Phones fumbled as the members gave occasional glance at the students. A closer student by the name of Peter Johnson, who when called on roll call the teacher had promptly laughed at the beginning of the year but now grimaced. He caught the whole conversation on camera for the world to see.

The Captain was to her left next to him was Hawkeye, then Black Widow, Thor and finally Iron Man to her right.

"Fury's made a decision you won't like, I'm afraid none of us like it." Captain America had said to her.

"He has decided that while your husband is an Avenger," the whole class had gasped at that, "He cannot waste any more resources on trying to find him."

Mrs. Chase- Jackson gasped, tears starting to flow through her eyes, hand flying to her mouth.

"But... but I told you what happened, you know I can't raise a child on my own Steve! My child cannot grow up without a father. I can't live without him, he's my anchor. Don't you get that?!" She stumbled over her words as she herself stumbled with both Cap and Iron Man catching her from behind.

Black Widow stepped in "Annabeth we know this is hard, but believe us, Fury has declared him KIA. But we've decided that we are taking matters into our own hands. We still believe him to be MIA. He's strong we know he's alive and we won't stop until we find him."

"You know he hasn't been killed, Nico would've told me, told anyone that he's been killed."

"Fury doesn't believe him."

"I need to make some calls to camp and his mother."

"We can watch the class after all Iron Man teaching architecture?! Hell Yeah"

The teacher gave a wet laugh. She left the room and the Avengers turned towards the class, "So what've you been learning?"

Annabeth Chase-Jackson was pregnant with no husband by her side

 **How is it?**  
 **Summer still hasn't started for me! So lucky**  
 _ **-Rylie out.**_  
 _ **774 words**_


	5. The Meeting With Fury

**I do not own any Avengers or Percy Jackson plot or characters, I am a 14 year old not wanting to become a middle aged man.**

Steves POV

Things didn't go as well as i thought it would. We were having our meeting, that used to happen occasionally, but now... it was happening every two days.

-~-~-~-~-Oh look Hedwig is bringing a flashback with her-~-~-~-~-

*2 hours ago*

Tony was walking in late today, he had visited Percy's parents, Sally and his step-father Paul along with Annabeth to give them an update to what was happening.

Fury was on his way. There had been no updates, but he said he had to tell them all something. We were all hoping for the light in the darkness.

"I'm guessing it's not a good day then?" I inquired

"That's a severe understatement, Fury better have something or when Percy gets back I'm going to rip him in half" Tony grunted. I sighed, Percy is giving us all a scare. Natasha became the protected mother of our team since Percy joined at age 18. Thor referred to Percy as his cousin. Clint, Tony, and Percy were all practically triplets with their pranking and appetites. Though I don't have any grip in the food section really. As for Bruce, well he had just been found a month ago, and didnt know Percy, but was willing to help as he saw how much he meant to us. Percy and I, well we bonded through pretty much war. He got up with me and Sam every dam day.

Everyone was here, Jarvis warned us that Fury was on his way up. I heard his boots clink against the wooden floor. His jet black coat swaying, as it hit the walls. As he entered the room , his lips tightly shut, he was slightly squinting. He was angry, that i could tell, but to who? That I don't know.

His hands were in fists by his sides, it was almost as if he was angry at himself, indicating something bad had happened. God, if it were about... No.

"The council and I have come to a decision, one that I do not like but my hands are tied. The case on Agent Jackson is turning from MIA to KIA, effective immediately."

Stunned silence, before cries of outrage broke the sound barrier.

"Are you insane? Who knows what they could be doing to him and you're just calling the investigation off?"

"Midgardians do seem to be too opinionated for their own good, backing down against their fellow warriors and not admitting to their faults within their operational systems does no good."

"What the fuck is this? Are you serious... Oh gods you're serious."

"He's the best dam agent you have and you are giving up! Even Nat and me don't add up to what he's done."

Bruce and I remained silent. I was worried. If Percy had died Nico would have told them. Right?

"Why?" I inquired. "You know he's not dead, and so does the council, so why would you..."

Fury crossed his arms, and huffed "There are things I know that I am not allowed to tell you but, one thing is, that the council, thinks we have spent too much time and effort on one case that seems hopeless to pursue."

"Fury we can't operate under these circumstances, what is the other reason?"

"Listen, what I tell you from this point on cannot be told to anyone else, not even Annabeth. We have received a video..."

_TO ZEY PRESENT_

The description was enough for me, but when Tony decided to hack S.H.I.E.L.D again, for the nineteenth time, that was too much for me, even when we got him back I won't be able to get that out of my head.

 _ **FAST FORWARD TO THE NEXT DAY AT ANNABETH'S LECTURE HALL**_

The door slammed shut behind Annabeth. The students had been discussing the structural integrity of the new World Trade Center and how it had improved from the design of The Twin Towers.

Of course one of the main reasons which was obvious to everyone ( I have no idea how) was that the sides of the buildings were built in triangles. As the triangle cannot collapse inward unless one side is broken.

I decided as I had no idea what the hell they were talking about, I would go help Annabeth.

As I closed the door behind me and walked down the corridor, I took a sharp right that brought me to Annabeths actual office. She was IMing CHB, I wanted to tell her desperately about the video, but to cause her that much pain, would do no good, but if she ever found out that we knew...

"...KIA, Thalia, KIA, he's not coming back." Annabeth sobbed.

Thalia, Percy's cousin, noticed me. "Steve." He nodded curtly to her.

"Annabeth your kid will b-"

"No you can't tell me that anymore" Her body shuddered "My mother came by and informed me of something."

"Oh Annabeth-"

I expected she had lost the child, but what came next surprised me.

 _ **"Twins."**_

 **Updated September 17, 2016 10:28 PM**

 **827 words**


	6. The Camp Finds Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH PERCY JACKSON OR THE AVENGERS SO YEAH CUZ IM A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL NOT MIDDLE AGED MEN.**

Thalia's POV

The campfire that night turned out to be worse than when they first found out he was missing. Dinner was depressing even before I stepped out to take an Iris-Message from Annabeth. Everyone had been thinking and strategizing on how to infiltrate the remaining enemy hideouts from the Giant War.

When I had answered the IM the whole camp was surprised to see Annabeth's eyes red and puffy. Seeing as this would most likely regard Kelp Head, I stepped out of the mess hall telling everyone to resume what they were doing, even though I knew they wouldn't.

As soon as I had left I had heard tables scraping. No, not from campers wanting to hear what happened, but the campers who had been here the longest and knew Percy the most, joining the Poseidon and Athena tables together. They did this often actually, never when Annabeth was here though. Then she would tell them to stop because she didn't want pity. That was not why they did it.

They joined the tables together because it gave them a sense of hope. Percy and Annabeth were always a source of strength, but that was no more. They felt that it was almost as if Percy was still here. He had never gone missing and never would. So as I left they joined the tables, praying to the gods it was good news.

"Annabeth...," she was sobbing. Not a good sign at all.

"Thals. T-they showed up at m-my work today a-and- Oh my gods Thalia."

"Annie what happened," I asked softly

"Fury that stupid mortal. H-he declared Percy killed in action."

"Annie-," I said before she interrupted.

"...KIA, Thalia, KIA, he's not coming back." Annabeth sobbed.

I noticed Cap standing in the doorway to Annabeth's near office. "Steve." He nodded curtly to me.

"Annabeth your kid will b-"

"No you can't tell me that anymore" Her body shuddered "My mother came by and informed me of something."

I expected the worse, we were all hopeful for the child. He/she would possible be our last chance to see a resemblance of Percy again.

"Oh Annabeth-"

"Twins."

Steve looked shocked, as my heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say anything for that matter. Woah.

"Annabeth all of us will help you, the team and all your friends at camp." Steve whispered softly to her though I could hear it anyways.

"Annabeth if it makes it easier I can tell camp."

"I will tell the team also," The team that didn't include Percy anymore.

"Thanks g-guys. I'll head over to camp this weekend. I'll stay in Poseidon's cabin, and can you call a head counselor meeting along with Percy's and my friends?"

"Of course I will. I'm staying here for at least the next month. I'll be here whenever you need me."

Annabeth nodded unable to say anymore and swiped through the IM. I sat back against the wall of the mess hall, ready to burst out crying when I finally did. Everything I'd been holding in for the past 3 months came out. How was I going to tell camp? And Chiron? Sally and Paul? Everything that happened over the past months was all for nothing. Percy wasn't coming home. I had no idea where Nico was, no one did. I was the only one left of The Greek Big Three Children. I composed myself as much as I could. Heading to the entrance of the mess hall. I could hear various shouts coming from within, that suddenly stopped as the door creaked open.

"Thalia," Clarisse stood up. Percy and her had made amends over the past 5 years. "What the Tartarus happened"

With that I just collapsed, my head buried in my hands. I heard someone shouting for Chiron as they knew it was serious. Clarissa pulled me up on a bench. The Athena table. It just made me sob harder. Ten minutes later, which in turn felt like an eternity, I calmed down. Chiron had entered but a minute ago.

"Thalia," Chiron asked, softly but stern.

"Fury... he fucking declared Percy killed in action."

I heard gasps as well as people starting to cry.

"That's not it," I announced

"What else?" Asked a sullen Travis Stoll.

"Athena came by and told Annabeth earlier that...," I stuttered oh gods,"She's having twins"

The mess hall was in a riot by the time I finished.

Later that night as we sat around the campfire, no songs were sung, no jokes were made. It didn't feel like home.

"Guys," my voice wavered. They all looked at me. "Percy nor Annabeth would want this. Percy wouldn't want us to mourn for him. We don't even know if he's certainly dead. Annabeth is coming back this weekend. We have to be strong for her. What would Percy say to this? I'll tell you what he would say.

"This camp doesn't just circle around him. That's what he would say. And you know what? He would say what the hell guys? The first time he went missing we declared him dead after two weeks. It's been almost 3 months. Last time he went missing we didn't give up for 6 months. It wasn't till 2 months later that any of us besides the 7 saw him. A total of 8 months. This time we are not giving up on him. Not now, not ever. We can't just stand around until he finds his own way back here.

"We start where he ended. He was in Mongolia last we knew of. There are 206 countries in the world He is in one of those right now, waiting for death. But we won't let him die, because we are going to find him at all costs. Did he give up when his mother went missing, the one he thought to be dead? Did he stop when Grover went missing? What about Annabeth? Did he give up on us? Did he leave us in the middle of a war? Sure we lost him a few times, but he always came back.

"It's time we did what he did for us. He never gave up no matter the cost. Remember what he said to all of us from the Titan War? As I was told he said "We can't take no for an answer" later on he also said "Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there" then what's more important is that he said we are the greatest heroes of the millennium. What does that mean to you? Because I sure as hell know it meant a lot to me. And you guys I believe what he said, most of you have been through war, even two wars. No one in demigod history has ever done that. So with that said, let's get our leaders back"

Roars of approval deafened my ears. People were banging their weapons on the shields they had with them. We all agreed Percy had done so much for us this is the least we could do.

 **So sorry for the long wait but I finally did it. I think this was the best chapter yet! Can't believe I've gotten this far!**

 **Updated 12/21/16 at 11:11 pm**

 **1281 words**


	7. Pandora

HIIIIIIIII

IM UPDATING

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!!

I do not own percy Jackson and the Olympians or its affiliating components including additional series in response to the original one characters or plots, Rick Riordan does.

3rd Person

Thalias speech made quite the impact on the camp.

Annabeth wouldn't know of course till her next trip to camp.

She wouldn't notice the camp in double time, covering every inch in every country of the world.

She wouldn't notice the Athena cabin working on blueprints or the strategies in which rescue groups would be sent for.

She wouldn't notice the Hephaestus cabin building new weapons for searching groups.

She wouldn't know that even Dionysus was somewhat helping grudgingly, as the council had ordered him to do, and his sentence would become shorter.

What she did know was that everyone still thought Percy was out there.

What she did know is that Grover was at camp ordering nymphs and satyrs to search.

The next time she went to camp would only be because of the slight chance she had at finding him.

The next time she went to camp, the Avengers would come with her.

Thalia's POV ( I feel like hers is the easiest in this sort of situation)

Annabeth came the next time that all the senior counselors were there. What I was not expecting is for her to bring some senior citizens with her too.

I mean she got The Spangled Spandex, The Green Giant(ya know the veggie dude), Guy-Who-Thinks-He-Can-Beat-Me-At-Archery, Iron Giant, Snore, and SpoooderWoman. (A/N my friends couldn't come up with good names XD all they could think of were sex names I'm talking to you)

All the counselors were in the meeting room waiting for Annabeth. I rushed inside and told Katie to get 6 more chairs and put them in the out skirts.

Annabeth came in greeting everyone with a huge fake smile. The Avengers were trailing behind her. Campers jaws dropped in shock, not because of who they were but because they were mortal. Demigods don't get out of camp much to listen to superheroes when they just fought a war okay?

"Ok so I had an idea. It might be a major factor into whether we can find Percy or not"

"What is it Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"Can someone get Grover?" Connor ran off as he was the fastest out of all of us.

Chirons eyes gleamed. "I see Annabeth, but why wouldn't it work"

Annabeth took a heavy breath "Last time Percy went missing, Grover couldn't do it because Hera was blocking all signals" She looked around to see confused nods, "If it doesn't work that means we are either dealing with a higher power and we can enlist in the gods help. If it does work we can hopefully find him, but it all depends on whether or not he's somewhere, where we can you know, reach him."

That meant one of three things, Alaska, Egypt(those Egyptian gods are serious when this stuff happens) or... dead.

"But if Grovers not dead that means Percy's not dead. So we know Percy is alive as long as Grover is alive" I added

Annabeth visibly brightened at that,"Of course how could I forget that, I'm so stupid!"

Just then Connor and Grover came rushing in.

"Grover can you use the empathy link?"

The Avengers were completely confused at what was happening.

"I can try but if it doesn't work Annabeth..." he started

"I know"

Grovers POV(Like not in I form so I guess like 3rd but for a specific person. Sorry it's late here)

Grover concentrated on Percy, all of his memories of him, his voice, what he looked like, where he last saw him. Suddenly a picture popped in his head it was Percy he was seemingly unconscious. He had lacerations and at least a few broken bones, some older than others he could tell, which would be from the collapsed building. Grover dove straight into Percy's mind as a resort of forming a dream with him. Eww not like that, get out dirty readers.

Percy was staring at him as if he weren't real.

"Grover?" His voice rasped. It was hard to believe this was the same Percy he saw all those months ago. His eyes were so... broken.

"Percy I'm with everyone at camp, I'm using the empathy link. Where are you?" Straight to the point, Grover thought, he might lose the connection at any time.

"I don't know G-man, but listen it's one of the gods I know it, th- they teamed up with Hydra. They're Greek I know that. Grover I don't know how much time I have. They might drag this out but if they don't... tell Annabeth, my family and everyone , I love them."

"Percy don't you dare talk like that. You're going to survive this. Percy I don't know how long this connection will hold but if you ever need to tell me something. If you find out the smallest detail of where you are at,make the connection, and I'll be here ok?" He received an affirmative head nod coincided with a grimace.

They couldn't afford to think like that. Percy would survive, he had to.

"Grover there's no water here... I think it might be a desert of some sort."

"That helps, Percy we will find you"

"Yeah sure" He could tell Percy didn't believe it but he gave a lopsided grin like it was all fine.

Percy was waking up Grover could feel it. He was being forced to wake up.

"Be careful Grover. These guys aren't messing around."

"I can tell"

And he suddenly became aware of my surroundings. Grover was sitting in the Big House. He was safe he thought as he glanced around at the worried expressions, but Percy wasn't.

But there was hope.

Haha Cliffhanger for y'all.

I feel like I'm a southerner when I'm really from Massachusetts.

So how was it? I thought it was pretty good

12:27am on 2/12/2017

1024 words

Btw some things on Here were originally posted on Wattpad so the tagged users are not on this website but I'm too lazy to change it


	8. Day 113: Some Upside to the Case

Hi

This is a weird song

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything affiliated with the franchise Rick Riordan and Hyperion does. I do not own anything affiliated with Marvel or the Avengers Marvel does.**

°ö0ö°

Annabeth's POV

As Grover was concentrating on contacting Percy, I quickly explained to The Avengers what was happening. "When Percy was about 12, he didn't know he was a demigod yet, but Grover placed a spell on him that connects their minds. It's called an Empathy Link. Basically if One of them concentrates they can talk to the other or see where the other is."

"Do you think it will work?" Steve asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. There's so many unknown variables as to who has him, where he is, if he's even conscious," It killed me to think about the last one, "When Grover went missing a few years ago, Percy couldn't hear anything from him until he really needed him."

"Where do we go from her if-" Tony was cut off as Grover gasped.

I whipped my head around, scanning campers faces of shocks till I came across Grovers. His eyebrows were furrowed together in what seemed like pain and worry.

"Grover?! Grover what's happening."

"...Percy" he murmured.

"What about him? Can you see him?"

"Yes..." he hesitated, "Its bad"

I took a minute as a million different scenarios of what was happening went through my head.

Grovers eyebrows came closer. He gave a grimace in pain. He was mumbling under his breath, too low for me to hear."

I looked up. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, gazing at the interaction Grover and I were having. I glanced at Thalia, no way in hell this was any good.

Grover snapped back into his seat, eyes wide, trembling in shock.

"Grover?" I asked softly. "Grover what happened?"

"I... I saw Percy. He has... cuts all over him, a few broken bones, possibly bruised ribs. It was hot in there, like scalding. Percy suspected it was a desert, but I have a different theory. He said it was Hydra," At this he glanced at Steve who winced,"they teamed up with a god, a Greek one that is. Umm... he said there wasn't any water there,which supports what I think."

My eyes were watering, hearing this from someone who can see Percy but I can't. It hurt in so many ways I wouldn't think possible.

"He didn't seem like Percy though. Like he had the same grin, the same tone, but there was something else. I don't think that he thinks he's going to make it out alive. He said a bunch of different stuff, to tell you guys that he loves you. Percy's not all there, he's not the same person he was. It's like he was detached."

There was a resounding shock in the room, no one expected it to be this bad.

"I- I'm sorry I need a minute." I excused myself standing up fast and practically sprinting out of the room.

Grovers POV

Annabeth left the room like a nymph in a race and I instantly felt bad.

"Guys. I didn't want to talk about it with Annabeth in the room but, I think I know where he is. I mean it all lines up but it's still a hypothetical."

"Grover get on with it." Thalia gritting between her teeth.

"He can't sense any water and its really humid, I've also seen him in relatively the same place as before. I... I think he's in Tartarus again." I spoke with my head down.

Sharp intakes of breath were heard. "Grover are- are you sure?" Thalia asked?

"No"

"It certainly is plausible, but if he is in fact down there. We can't help him. We could potentially ask Nico to get him, but that would be crossing the line with all that he's done."

"Fuck no."

"Thalia there is nothing we can do, if what Grover thinks is true."

"Perseus Jackson is the strongest person I've ever met, he can and will find a way out. I say we ask Nico to see if he can sense him down there. If Nico can we proceed with the help of the gods. If he does not we continue searching with the possibility of Tartarus in mind. If Hydra is in fact back in order. We shut them down, using anything we can. We get in it's core and retrieve the information we need and make them crumble."

"Thalia what you're speaking of. It could potentially take years, infiltrating Hydra and taking them down? Hydra took years before getting to SHIELD." Natasha explained

"I don't see any other route. If it takes years, that means Percy will be worse off, but we'd still get him back. Look let's just get Nico over here and see what he can do for us."

"Ok. Thalia go IM Nico and get him here as fast as he can, explain it to him so we can get right to it." Chiron ordered.

"Ok"

Thalia left the people of the room in shock. It was unheard of 5 years ago if someone surviving Tartarus, but what Thalia's was saying? Spending multiple years down there would effectively damage a soul.

Thalia returned 3 minutes later.

"He has to go help his father with one quick item. He will be here in 10. Anyone want to help me get Annabeth and explain it to her?"

I stood up immediately. I'd known Annabeth for 15 years, I wasn't letting her down when she needs it.

Updated 4/28/17

12:03am

942 words

Bye.


	9. Tartar Sauce Or Nah?

¡Hola mis amigos! ¿Como estas?

Also posting out of the respect for another fandom I'll always be there for you HP its amazing that today is the epilogue... Oh great now I'm crying because fandoms.

I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers and any of either of its affiliates. Im a friggin 15 year old girl for crying out loud

NICO'S POV

When Thalia Iris-Messaged me while I was in the Underworld, I knew something was bad. Not like catastrophic bad, because campers would be screaming like assholes and flailing their arms around. No this was like _Oh no Thalia has an idea that will get us all potentially killed._

"When I got to the camp, I was almost instantly overwhelmed by a wave of despair. The camp was silent, not a camper in sight. It seemed as though everyone was at the counslers meeting, because there was no bonfire and all the lights in the Big House were on. Man, Chiron has to think of a better name for that place.

I walked through the ground floor of the Big House towards the meeting room. Thalia was standing in the doorway, waiting for me presumably. She looked up as she heard my footsteps. It's weird whenever she and I meet up. Considering that she still is and looks 15, while I'm 17. But something about this time was different, her face was grim and desperate. For what, I don't know.

"Hey Death Breath"

"Ah Pinecone Face, ever so endearing as usual." I deadpanned.

"We entered the room, and I was greeted by the sight of the head counselors and the Avengers. It wasn't that surprising anymore, ever since Percy disappeared, I'd get the occasional IM from a team member with an update, though none of them were good.

"I sat down in my respective seat, "So, what's developing?"

I looked around for Will, noticing that Kayla took his place today. Thalia seemed to notice. "Will got an emergency shift at a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital, something about a GSW lodged in someones collarbone, I guess."

"Where's Grover?"

"He's telling Annabeth the idea of where he thinks Percy is." With that Thalia recounted what Grover had told them from the empathy link.

"So Percy and Grover had a chat and Grover thinks he's in Tartar Sauce." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steve glance at his teammates, almost like they knew something we didn't...

"Yeah basically." As she said that Grover and Annabeth walked in.

"Nico, do you have any way of telling if he's down there?" Grover asked as Annabeth visibly flinched.

"I mean I can try but if worst comes to worst I can call in a favor from my father or Thanatos. Just give me a second."

Usually souls have a distinct marker on them, something that sets them apart from everybody else. With that, I can concentrate on that marker, and locate the soul wherever it is, on Earth that is. If I can't sense a soul, that means they're either not on Earth which is unlikely, or dead. Now the marker isn't just an object or a thing, its more of a personality trait. So Annabeth's is her expansive knowledge, and Percy's is his Sarcasm. Like that was surprising when I found out.

I thought of every distinct sarcastic statement Percy has ever said to any of the gods. I felt a pull in my gut and I opened my eyes. Whenever I would normally look for someone I would open my eyes after the sharp pain and see their location. For some reason all I saw was where I was, in the counselor's room.

"What the fuck"

"Is he in Tartarus, Nico" Everyones eyes were on me as I shook my head.

"Can you tell where he is?"

"He-" I hesitated. "When I Look for a soul I either can't or can find it obviously. When I can't find it that means either they're not on this planet or they're dead. Now I'm obviously not saying he's dead because I would've already told you guys. So he's not on Earth. Somehow." Bruce glanced at Thor. "What? Why do you guys keep looking at each other like that?"

Everybody's eyes shifted towards the Avengers. "What are you guys hiding from us?"

"Tis' an idea we thought of earlier. It is possible that Percy could be somewhere among the Nine Realms."

Annabeth seemed to accept this answer but I wasn't sure. But with that The Council was adjourned.

Tony's POV

We're lucky Thor has become a good liar. Especially considering that nobody else should see that video...

Dun Dun Duhhhhh

From Massachusetts,

Peace Out Fellow Winchottersons (SPN HP PJO)

10:04 pm EST

September 1st

823 Words


	10. AN

Thank you for everyone who reviewed that last chapter when it uploaded wrong!

I upload this story after I upload it on my Wattpad so there must have been a problem in the transition!

Thanks again!


	11. How's It Going My Peeps AN

Ok so this is a a/n if you can't tell already

Don't worry I am still writing this book because I actually want to do it I just get bored when I'm writing so it's hard to get motivated to write it.

My only problem now is that I've decided to change the plot going forward from this point which is really good because I didn't know where the story would go next.

So if you haven't seen literally every movie in the marvel universe and every book in the Percy Jackson extended universe then you have to.

Requirements if you want to understand the book:

*Watch Infinity War and know the background of the movie and shit

*Pay attention to the death(s) in the movie

**MAJOR**I know I said earlier in this book that Civil War would not have happened in this universe, but it has actually worked in my favor so Civil War and Infinity War will have happened while Percy has been captured

**MAJOR** The timeline I have is that between Civil War and Infinity War, is a couple years, so I believe Percy is found 4 years after he is captured, so Civil War is sparked from the missing spot in the team a year after he is captured and then he is found a year after Infinity War

**MAJOR** YOU HAVE TO SEE BLACK PANTHER, ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING, So I believe in the royal bloodline of Wakanda, so I have Shuri being Queen after T'Challa kind of got blown away, but M'Baku as Black Panther because Shuri while being badass is more of the Tech Geek than fighting as a job.

**MAJOR** I have my own theory that I share with many people that will be revealed through this story, I am not following the "All deaths are final" that Marvel says, so stay tuned

I believe that is it, I will be updating soon so please stay in touch with the story, I will give warnings when there will be smilers from 2016 and forward.

Thank You All for staying by me and not leaving this story behind. It means a lot to be having a platform of a few thousand people when I'm only 16 so I can gauge my writing skills and my ideas.

Believe in each other, don't hate, love one another and be kind,

Peace out,

A Bostonian named Rylie


	12. Life Continues

Hey my peeeeeeps

Well... here we go

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON + ITS AFFILIATES OR MARVEL AND ITS AFFILIATES IM 16 FIGURE IT OUT IM NOT STEALING YO SHICST

Clint's POV

Death is always a hard concept to think about. Many choose to think as if it never happened, others try to take revenge. Revenge is something the team and I would do for anyone. The thing is, Percy wasn't dead, everyone knew that. We have to focus on finding him rather than grieving.

We had seen the video. We knew who took Percy. We just didn't know where. We couldn't tell Annabeth because we didn't know how to get him back. It would be too much stress on her and the twins.

The combination of Greek and Nordic forces holding Percy captive was catastrophic on some levels. The Norse side had a beef with Thor. There was another too, but we didn't quite know who it was yet.

Njord was a fusion of the powers Neptune and Poseidon have. So what better way to guard a son of Poseidon? Someone with the same powers but with a Greek sidekick.

The 'sidekick' was Dr. Thorn.

We had heard all kinds of stories from Annabeth and Percy. Especially the one of them holding up the sky and how that all started.

Okay, so this might sound fake and you might be wondering how the fucktarts did they team up?

Truth is we have no flipping clue and this is a mystery to all of us, even Thor.

Annabeth was due in two months, putting a rush on finding Perce, but to be honest, I don't think we are. At least, not for a long time.

Annabeth's POV

The school year had ended, which was good, I didn't have to take a maternity leave. I was due in mid-August, which meant I would have to take a couple months off the beginning of next year, but after that the twins would be alternating between Aunt Piper's and their grandparents. Piper was a journalist specializing in gender roles(Frank proofread), so she worked from her home the majority of the time, and was thrilled at the opportunity.

Sally was very excited, she came with me to get the ultrasounds done and was more than happy to invite me to Sunday dinner every week. Sally, being the amazing writer that she is, was currently writing about the struggles of being a mom, including her history of having an abusive husband to help with the bills, and my story of losing Percy when I had children coming. It was weird to see all of it written out, to read about what happened to Percy as a child and what had happened to him now.

Sally was enjoying being a mother again to little 2 year-old Estelle, but was ready to get Percy back. She was sporadically making blue food, hoping to have someone to share it with that fully understood the meaning of it. I think it fully hit her at the baby shower for the twins, when she realized Percy wouldn't be there at the end to open the presents with me.

Life at our- my house had become difficult, especially with paying for everything the babies would need. I had to buy two car seats, and six car seat bases. Two for me, two for Sally, and another two for Piper. Luckily, I had gotten most of everything else from the baby(ies?) shower.

I had decided on the godparents already. Grover and Thalia for one, most likely a girl if I had one. For the other, Jason and Piper.

Being without Percy was hard, but it didn't mean I wasn't alone in this, I had the Avengers, Camp, my parents and Paul and Sally. Life is different, but I think I can do it, at least for now.

I love you Seaweed Brain.

I'm Baaaaaack.

So again, Civil War sort of happens in this book, I change it around a little but it'll be explained later. Infinity War also happens but I'll let you know when that starts to be included.

Anyways I'm feeling very writery right now, so maybe I'll get a couple more chapters out today or this week.

September 22, 2018

5:23pm

717 words


	13. The Babies Are Born

Ok so let me explain the setting first.

***IMPORTANT***A month after the last chapter is AoU, Bruce is gone, Thor is temporarily in Asgard, he'll be back in this chapter before Rag happened and Odin is still ruling, PIETRO SURVIVED, that's important. Now this takes place about half a month after that, so about August, two weeks before Annabeth is due. This has been my TedTalk thanks

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES, IM 16 LEARN THAT I CANT DO ANYTHING OF THAT SCALE, MARVEL AND RICK RIORDAN OWN THEM RESPECTIVELY.

August 17th, 9:37pm

Steve Rogers POV

I was talking with Tony over the specifications for my new suit when Natasha came in.

"Annabeth just called," she delivered with a grin, "she's in labor, almost half-way there"

"I though she wasn't due for another two weeks," I asked, "we haven't finished building the cribs for her."

"Statistically about half of twins are born early." Tony chimed in as Nat went to answer. We both looked at him strangely. "What? I do my research, it's Annie."

"Don't call her that Tony, she has some more creative ways she can deal with you. Anyways, since Bruce is gone, we have to meet her at the Presbyterian Hospital, in a couple hours."

Tony and I looked at each other and then back at her, "Why?" Tony inquired.

"Because she's having our teammates' babies, idiots, come on let's get the team together. I'm gonna ask Pietro and Wanda to come, they're at Clint's. So you guys call up Sam, Rhodey and Pepper, I don't think Vision will come, and hopefully Heimdall will hear us and send down Thor for a bit."

"Well, okay then."

~~*Spongebob time card* 2 hours later~~

Happy was driving all of us to Lower Manhattan, as I imagined the war zone that was here 6 years ago, that was led by Percy. I realized tomorrow would've been Percy's birthday and mentioned it to the group.

"It's ironic, he'll be back here for it one day though. It's insane to think that he led a war at 16, and now in pretty much the same place six years later, his children are being born," Sam responded.

There was a moment of silence, as we considered the impact he had and would have again someday.

We arrived at the hospital to a crowd out front, paparazzi waiting to take a couple pics. They most likely realized that the professor on the viral video talking with the Avengers, was giving birth to Tsunami's child. We fought our way through the crowd of death and spotted Clint, Laura, Pietro, Wanda and their kids inside a private waiting room with Annabeth's friends and Percy's family.

"We came through the back," Clint said, "So they didn't see Laura or the kids."

"How far along is she? Who's in there with her?" Pepper asked.

"She's 9cm dilated. The nurse said the labor is progressing faster than normal twins. Sally and Thalia are in there with her. Annabeth's parents won't be here until Sunday. So about another hour left," Laura answered, "The good thing is each of the twins are about 7 pounds, so they don't have to go to the NICU right away, we can visit first."

So they will be born on Percy's birthday and their wedding anniversary, Annabeth would probably have a hard time with that.

There were a lot of demigods and others there, I saw Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, Nico, Grover, Paul and so many others. I went over to Nico, who was talking with the Stolls and Grover. Nico and I had some sort of a weird bond over the 1940's and ya know what happened after.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Waiting for a baby to be named after Michael Jackson," Connor answered.

"Wait, what?"

"Annabeth and Percy had this bet in 2015, that whoever predicted the ending of Jurassic World better, could name their first kid, Percy got the whole thing right, and so, Michael Jackson was 'born'."

"Isn't that weird seeing as Michael Jackson is African American, and Percy is hispanic?"

"Sort of, but hey it's gonna happen, and everyone but Annabeth thinks it's pretty cool," Travis answered.

"How's the search going?" Nico inquired.

"We think we know who has him, but I can't tell you because we don't know for sure. Where he is, we have no idea but we aren't going to stop. Thor is up on Asgard to find-" I was cut off because Thor entered, "I'll tell you later I need to talk to him, sorry."

"It's cool, figure out what he found out, then if you can tell us." Nico said, looking slightly upset.

I walked over to the team, who Thor, looking grim, had begun speaking to, "I approached the Norns, who told me of his location, but that I was forbidden to retrieve him until one of us finds him there, being led by a protector."

"How are you forbidden? What kind of protector?" Clint implored.

"The result of going before it is time, is death for all those involved, which would not help the Son of Jack. The protector, is one guarding an infinity stone."

"So you mean Vision? He's going to lead us to it?"

"Most likely, though he never knew of Perseus. Where is The Eye?"

"Thor he is not named The Eye. Never mind, so basically we can't do anything until Vision somehow magically knows where to find him? Can't you just tell him where?" Tony questioned.

"No that is forbidden, it must happen naturally."

Just then, Thalia came through the door grinning and everyone else stood up. "At 12:17 am, Alexis Zoë Jackson was born, and 9 minutes later Michael Perseus Jackson was also born. Both Annabeth and the two are fine, and are open to visitors, starting with the godparents and Paul."

The team looked at each other smiling, Percy should be here, but that didn't mean they couldn't celebrate.

"Wait, hold up. Did Annabeth seriously name her kid Michael Jackson?! I thought she was the good one." Laura exclaimed.

I just smiled, and refused to tell them why.

Cranked out another chapter that I really like!

If you're figuring out how the rest of the story will go, please don't reveal it.

Also Percy is hispanic, deal with it, so are his kids.

Peace out, from Boston,

Rylie

September 22, 2018

8:34 pm

1086 words


End file.
